<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>短篇集 by procrastinus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763207">短篇集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus'>procrastinus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>流轉 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《傷口》及《流轉》全系列短篇集<br/>隨手打下的即興短篇集，寫點可愛的小短篇們。</p><p>歐蒂娜與安希重遇後，陸陸續續的可愛小日常們。</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>流轉 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 很幼稚的一段往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>建議閱讀本篇前先閱：<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364792">《流轉》</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376096">《向日葵、茉莉、星辰花》</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376321">《關於當天晚上》、《關於在那之後》</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966980">《此端到彼端》</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一件很幼稚的事。<br/>
幼稚到歐蒂娜到現在都還能記得，事情發生在她與安希還沒有交往的時候，那時她已經撿回了過去的記憶。</p><p>高二快要升高三的日子歐蒂娜突然在BLOG裡發現"誰來瀏覽"裡有一個她認識卻沒有太多好感的頭像——別的班級的一個男同學。<br/>
那天耶誕剛過不久，再五天就要迎來新年，歐蒂娜發誓絕對不是因為對方明顯地追求安希才讓她對他沒有好感，絕對。歐蒂娜挑著眉，順手點擊了對方的頭像，頁面跳轉到男同學的BLOG，才點開，第一篇文章的標題與文章預覽圖文就讓她果斷地加深了反感。<br/>
『這輩子最珍貴的耶誕禮物謝謝你安希』<br/>
配圖是一條紅色圍巾，伴隨著圖的配文則是——寒冷的冬日裡，因為你的圍巾而溫暖。希望我也能......<br/>
後面的文字隱沒在預覽頁下，但歐蒂娜已經沒有半點打開的興趣。</p><p>歐蒂娜很難形容現在的感覺，今年她沒有收到安希送給她的耶誕禮物，原本她一直嘗試忽略這一點。收不收到禮物不代表什麼，安希與她之間不需要用禮物來做維繫，而且安希跟她都不信教，沒有一定要過耶誕的說法，慶不慶祝都無所謂，這只是三百六十五天或者三百六十六天裡的一天，沒有什麼大不了，沒有什麼特別，沒有什麼好計較的。<br/>
論交情，她認識安希更久。<br/>
論熟識，她跟安希待在一塊的日子更長。<br/>
論重要，她和安希很小時就見過彼此了。<br/>
論——總之，她跟安希相陪相伴的日子比所有人都長。</p><p>交情、熟識、重要，跟歲月長短這種東西無關吧。她的心底有個聲音在小小聲地說。<br/>
而且安希到現在都還叫你天上喔。<br/>
嘛，有時候還會稱呼你為天上同學。</p><p>苦笑慢慢爬上歐蒂娜的嘴角。<br/>
可能她真的很特別吧，特別到能讓安希用這麼生疏的方式叫她。<br/>
「明明都住在一起這麼久了，而且也......」歐蒂娜默默地說，「都跟以前一樣睡在一起了。」<br/>
越想越不痛快的情況下，歐蒂娜單手撐著頭，雙眼瞇得小小的，嫌棄地看著別班男同學的BLOG，一手抓著滑鼠點著頁面拉桿上下滑呀滑，百無聊賴地重複無意義的動作。</p><p>平安夜那晚她送給安希一雙手套，安希對她道謝，不重不輕地表示自己沒有準備禮物給她，當下她有點......尷尬，直說沒關係送禮也不需要一定要收到回禮，接著問了安希隔天的耶誕要不要一起過，安希答應了但她很確定安希是想拒絕的。</p><p>視窗顯示出的頁面隨著滾輪不斷上下滑動，時不時就能看到那刺眼的標題、照片、預覽文，後知後覺地歐蒂娜意識到了這充滿著感謝與隱含炫耀的網誌被打上置頂的小圖示，情緒一下子被提了起來。<br/>
——『天上。天上同學。』<br/>
刺刺辣辣的感覺從胸口襲向雙手。<br/>
——"寒冷的冬日裡，因為你的圍巾而溫暖。希望我也能......"<br/>
「圍巾。只不過是一條圍巾。」落寞乾啞的聲音聽起來很可笑。<br/>
摸向空蕩蕩的脖子，歐蒂娜將上衣垂落在背上的連身帽往脖子的兩側拉扯。<br/>
歐蒂娜低著頭，被擠壓後的凌亂長髮無規則地落在米白色的運動上衣上。<br/>
「真酸。」她低聲說。</p><p>關上電腦，歐蒂娜來到一樓。從書包裡拿出作業與紙筆，到客廳的和室桌前盤腿坐下，看著和室桌對面低著頭翻動書頁的安希，奶油色的針織衫穿在安希身上平添一股成熟感，歐蒂娜拉了拉自己的衣襬，忽然覺得自己的穿著很孩子氣，幾度欲言又止後歐蒂娜在心裡嘆口氣，打開書本與習題，強打起精神克盡學生本份。<br/>
作業沒有很多，也不是特別難，但今天歐蒂娜卻覺得時間過得很慢，慢到她能發現安希沒有與她對話的打算。<br/>
抬起頭，望了一眼安希，對方仍然靜靜地做著自己的事——翻書，做筆記。<br/>
這其實很普通，歐蒂娜理智上是知道的，平時她們在這個時段也都各自做著各自的功課，遇到有困難處才會打擾對方，然而她今天卻很希望兩人間的互動能不那麼普通，她想跟安希說話、聊天，或者一起做其他什麼都好，就是不要這麼普通地坐在一塊不打擾對方。<br/>
幾度猶豫後，話到了嘴邊還是被吞了回去，最後歐蒂娜忍耐著說不清的躁動情緒，草草把隔天要交的作業寫完。</p><p>將自己的那份物品收回書包後，歐蒂娜從桌邊拎來搖搖晃晃打著瞌睡的奇奇，指尖揉著小猴圓滾滾的肚子，眼角餘光略略往安希看去，接著如隨口般喊了一聲安希。<br/>
安希從書本間抬頭，「你也做完了嗎？」<br/>
「剛做完。」她知道安希指的是作業。<br/>
「那我先回房間。」<br/>
「這麼早就要睡了？」歐蒂娜往一旁掛在牆上的時鐘看去，鐘面顯示現在才剛過晚上九點十分。<br/>
「回我的房間，有點事。」<br/>
「你今天也要待在你的房間？」<br/>
安希已經一連兩個星期在兩人做完作業後就往自己的方間栽，直到快十二點才回到兩人同睡的臥室裡。雖然當她找回記憶後，安希就沒有必要再跟她睡在一塊，但兩人像講好似的誰也沒有提，因此一直維持著這個習慣，理所當然從中學就延續下來的習慣。<br/>
「嗯......你先睡，不用等我。」<br/>
「我——」歐蒂娜皺著眉，「......好。」</p><p>打探別人很惡劣，偷窺更是過份，其實只要開口詢問安希就會告訴她，應該會告訴她的吧。歐蒂娜不是那麼敢肯定了。<br/>
雙眼聚焦在對坐安希離身的地方，一些她抗拒去思考的事情雜七雜八地在腦袋裡糾纏。<br/>
——安希織了圍巾給他嗎？<br/>
——安希知道他喜歡她吧。<br/>
——安希......也，喜歡他......嗎？<br/>
——我......如果我說我不喜歡他......<br/>
喔！拜託，在想什麼啊！<br/>
念頭亂亂地飛著，指尖下意識地戳著奇奇的肚子，再戳向圓乎乎的頭，接著再戳往一只碩大的耳朵，在隱隱約約間她好像有聽到「啾！啾！啾！」的抗議聲，轉瞬卻又讓越漂越遠的思緒帶走了心神。</p><p>無預警地，手指被咬了一口。<br/>
「啊！」歐蒂娜受驚般地回過神，低頭看向氣鼓鼓的奇奇，「抱歉抱歉。」趕緊將手移開。<br/>
小猴背過身，那模樣擺明了不想再理她。<br/>
「我不是故意的嘛。」<br/>
「啾！」小小的背影很堅定。<br/>
歐蒂娜撓了撓頭嘆了口氣，起身找零食，打算向奇奇賠罪。<br/>
從零食櫃挑了兩包未拆封的零食，歐蒂娜晃到奇奇眼前。「鱈魚起司、鮭魚肉乾，原諒我好嗎？」<br/>
一雙大耳抽呀抽，奇奇慢慢地轉身，兩隻小爪環抱胸前，頭抬得高高的。<br/>
「原諒我瞜。」歐蒂娜笑了起來。<br/>
「啾——」<br/>
「都拆？」<br/>
「啾啾！」奇奇迅速地點頭，迫不及待地盯著牠得到的賠罪禮。<br/>
「連吃兩包會很膩吧。」<br/>
她撕開包裝紙，彎腰將食物放在奇奇身前，奇奇撲向起司、肉乾忙碌地奮戰，沒有精力回應。<br/>
擔心奇奇會膩，歐蒂娜說了聲「我去泡一杯茶。」後就走到餐廳，考量到已經很晚，歐蒂娜從放置茶品的瓶瓶罐罐中取出存放薔薇茶乾的罐子，決定簡單泡個薔薇花茶。<br/>
托著茶具回來後，她倒了一杯花茶給奇奇。<br/>
「這杯給你。」<br/>
奇奇滿嘴碎屑地抬頭，看了歐蒂娜一眼，再看向自己的吃食，接著短短的兩隻小爪往兩袋零食一抓，滿滿兩種不同口味的食物被反捧在爪子上遞向歐蒂娜。<br/>
歐蒂娜臉上的笑容擴大，取過食物。<br/>
「謝謝。我端一份給安希？」<br/>
奇奇搖頭。<br/>
「不要打擾她啊......」歐蒂娜沉默一陣後，望樓梯的方向望去，像是自言自語般輕輕地說：「她......你們會不會有一天會搬走？」<br/>
小猴停下吃東西的動作，瞅了歐蒂娜一眼，隨即不理她繼續埋頭大嚼特嚼。<br/>
歐蒂娜將視線從樓梯處移開，看向奇奇。「如果你們要搬走，你能不能先......比安希先通知我？」<br/>
奇奇頓了頓，轉頭跳起來一把扯下歐蒂娜手中還未吃的鱈魚起司條、鮭魚肉乾，氣憤地瞪著一臉落寞又驚訝的人。<br/>
叉著腰，拿著魚乾對準歐蒂娜，「啾啾啾啾啾啾啾啾」地大叫。<br/>
「嗯、呃？」歐蒂娜遍尋不著頭緒。<br/>
奇奇抱著自己的兩包零食，乾脆地跳下桌子，拖著零食袋往二樓頭也不回地走掉，留下一臉狀況外的歐蒂娜。</p><p>深夜歐蒂娜已換上清瓷色的睡衣躺在床上，床的另一側擺著整齊疊好的棉被，歐蒂娜朝門口的方向側躺，特意為安希留下的小夜燈持續散發橘黃色的燈光，黝黑的房間傢俱們拉出一具具深暗的剪影。<br/>
奇奇躺在她的一旁，戴著小眼罩，呼嚕呼嚕地熟睡。<br/>
已經過了十一點了，卻一點也睡不著，一些不想想清楚的事，趁著深夜像迷霧一點一點漫過她，那些她拒絕去好好思考的，很久以前的過去。<br/>
她嘆了口氣，坐起身，搖搖頭，再次將那些清晰的、模糊的聲音與畫面壓下，已經都過去了，沒有必要再為過往困擾，向前看，只要注意現在與未來就好。<br/>
她側頭撫摸著安希的棉被，臥房裡的暖氣讓蓬鬆的棉被反而顯得有些微涼，慢慢地躺了上去，如預料中的柔軟，臉頰貼在純棉的表層布料上，闔上眼，意識也逐漸地一點一點朦朧。<br/>
身體慢慢地蜷縮，蓋在身上的棉被只達腰際，無意識地她抱著自己身下安希棉被的一側。</p><p>「......醒醒，天上......醒醒......」<br/>
安希輕輕搖著她的肩膀，她迷迷糊糊地醒來。<br/>
「用這種方式蓋棉被，就算有兩件也還是會感冒喔。」安希說，伸手把歐蒂娜蓋在下半身的棉被往上拉。<br/>
「......你忙完了啊。」歐蒂娜揉了揉眼睛，接過安希手上的棉被。<br/>
安希搖頭，沒有多說什麼。<br/>
歐蒂娜在自己的位置躺了下來，靜默片刻，睡意消失無蹤。小夜燈橘黃色的光暈染在天花板上，把化妝檯上佇立的幾瓶乳液放大成巨大的黑色圓柱，有高有矮像黑色的城堡。<br/>
「什麼事這麼重要？已經很多天了。兩個禮拜——」這是質問的語氣。<br/>
說完，她立刻後悔了，趕忙改變聲調企圖用另一個話題掩蓋。<br/>
「你只對我一個人用姓來稱呼，其他人只要有點交情都你會喊他們的名字......」一說歐蒂娜才發現自己比想像中介意，側過身，握上安希著手，「我們......不是朋友嗎？」<br/>
「是呀，這究竟是為什麼呢？」安希的語氣聽起來像是在笑，「嗯......可能跟天上同學是很不熟的朋友吧。」<br/>
歐蒂娜驚愕地看著跟她同睡一床還牽著手的安希。<br/>
「可是，我們......」<br/>
「我們怎麼了呢？」<br/>
歐蒂娜突然間回想起過去與安希的對話，那時關於薔薇新娘、婚約、決鬥等等的記憶她都還未想起，也是那個瞬間她發現過去那幾年，自己無意間發現犯下了一個很大的錯。</p><p>『安希，你為什麼都叫我......天上？』<br/>
『嗯？」安希在微笑，笑容與現在別無二致，『不喜歡嗎？』<br/>
『不是......但是別人你都直接稱呼她們的名字或者暱稱。』<br/>
『喊朋友名字跟暱稱不是很合理的嗎？』<br/>
『可是我......』<br/>
『怎麼了？』<br/>
『我們不是朋友嗎？』她的眉頭緊皺。<br/>
『嗯，是。天上，我們是朋友呢。』安希的笑容變得異常燦爛。<br/>
『你......』她看著安希垂下肩膀，『沒什麼。』<br/>
『說起來，以前也有一個人只用姓來稱呼我，對其他人卻都自然而然地叫著名字或暱稱。』<br/>
她側著頭，『那個人跟你不熟嗎？』<br/>
當時的安希沉默一陣。<br/>
『可能，不熟。』安希看向她，『雖然她說只要跟我在一起，就能感到幸福。』<br/>
『好......奇怪。』<br/>
『......你也覺得很奇怪嗎？』<br/>
『太奇怪了吧，如果跟你在一起能感到幸福，為什麼只叫你的姓？』她當時語帶保留地接續，『而且也......不熟。』<br/>
『所以用天上來稱呼天上同學很好呀，』安希微笑，『跟天上同學在一起，我也感到很幸福。』<br/>
『......這個結論很奇怪吧，而且你也說了那很奇怪。』<br/>
『天上叫起來很好聽呀。』<br/>
最後她嘆了一口氣，接受了安希的解釋。<br/>
『好吧。』</p><p>眼前躺在身側的安希，笑著的表情讓現在的她挫敗得回不出話。<br/>
「熄燈吧，明天還要上學。」安希說。<br/>
「安希，我......」幾度掙扎後，她苦笑地回：「嗯.......晚安.......」<br/>
「晚安。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一晚後，歐蒂娜在面對安希時越來越難讓笑意傳達眼底，轉眼兩天過去來到了她的生日，12月29日。<br/>
一如既往歐蒂娜收到了許多人送的禮物，其中也包含遠在荷蘭的阿姨寄過來的禮物，她很高興，很開心，但一整天心裡某個角落卻被忐忑占滿，隨著時間過去，那份忐忑以可感受到的速度在漲大，空洞洞的失落也參雜了進去<br/>
是的，她知道，她在期待安希的禮物。<br/>
傍晚她去參加朋友們替她舉辦的生日宴會，安希在放學前婉拒了邀約，鐘響後只與她打了聲招呼沒半點猶豫地從她身前走開。<br/>
她聽到自己的內心有的聲音告訴她必須要拉住安希，告訴她不想過沒有安希的生日。歐蒂娜往前跑，在拉住安希前停了下來——奇奇在走廊上張開短短的雙臂，攔住了她。朋友、同學也陸陸續續聚在她的身旁，圍繞，熱熱鬧鬧地討論著等下要去吃燒肉，有人提議吃完燒肉後去KTV唱歌今天剛好是星期五，明天不用上學，鬧哄哄地聲音像城牆環住她，安希的背影消失在她的視線裡。</p><p>燒肉店裡本該是安希的座位上擺了大大小小不同形狀與包裝的袋子，一些袋口還能看見亮面、繽紛的緞帶，每個提袋裡都有一件以上的禮物，有些還會附上一封賀卡，講究的卡片上還會帶著淡淡的香味，或乾燥花、立體圖案，甚至附上錄音卡片芯。<br/>
班上的朋友，不同運動社團裡的朋友左左右右坐滿了三張桌子，幾個會炒熱氣氛的友人你一言我一語逗得大夥騰鬧不休，就像年末聯誼大會，奇奇一晚嘴巴與爪子都沒有停下，沒什麼食慾的她剛好讓奇奇幫忙掩飾過去。<br/>
明明她不怎麼喜歡參加這類熱鬧的聚會，明明原本安希說好要跟她一起來。</p><p>身為被慶生的主角，不融入宴會還擺出降低熱度的表情、做出冷場的行為就太惡劣了，因此歐蒂娜一整晚仍打起精神努力地與朋友們談笑，而當有人問她安希怎麼不來時，她當場愣在那，像被挖出了極力克制住的空洞、失落，什麼也說不出。後來話題不知怎麼地被轉走了，那份縈繞在心裡終將會失去，什麼也留不住的感覺卻淋滿了全身。<br/>
她站了起來，想回家，回到安希所在的家。而在轉身要拿書包時，一張張不明所以與嚇了一跳的臉推擠著跳進她的眼中，眼角餘光裡一份份禮物堆放在她的身旁。<br/>
奇奇拉著她的衣袖，像想把她留下般。<br/>
「安希在家嗎？」歐蒂娜輕聲問奇奇。<br/>
奇奇頓了一下，再大力地搖頭。<br/>
「......是嗎。」<br/>
歐蒂娜坐了下來，落寞地笑了笑再抬起頭對關心她的友人們說：「坐太久了，想動一動。」<br/>
就像是要增加這番話的可信度似的，歐蒂娜再抬起雙手將手臂在胸前扣成十字，再左右轉一轉腰。<br/>
「好像老人家喔。」有人笑說。<br/>
「本來我就比你們大一歲嘛。」歐蒂娜回應。<br/>
「少來，一歲怎麼可能差這麼多。」坐在她斜前方的友人完全不相信她的說詞。<br/>
「而且在籃球場上歐蒂娜超厲害的。」同桌的另一位朋友應道。<br/>
「棒球也是。啊！好可惜如果歐蒂娜不是女生就好了，好想打進甲子園。」一位男性朋友懊惱地抱頭嚷道。<br/>
「嘿嘿，我們羽毛球部沒有這個問題。」左邊那桌的人也加進了這個話題。<br/>
「社長......你也太不爭氣了吧。」羽毛球社的經理推了推眼鏡，「歐蒂娜不是我們社團的人！」<br/>
「反正賽前臨時入社就可以了嘛。」被稱作社長的短髮女生癟了癟嘴。<br/>
「為什麼我們學校沒有女籃......」不知是誰突然感嘆了起來。<br/>
「歐蒂娜！」右手桌有著精瘦臉孔的男同學舉起手向歐蒂娜揮了揮，「排球社今年也要拜託了！」<br/>
「社？」與歐蒂娜同桌的同班女同學翻了翻白眼，「你們只是同好會吧。」<br/>
「我們是社團好嗎！」<br/>
「那個......學姐、學長，你們明年高三......」右手桌一名男學生捧著飲料，弱氣地提醒。<br/>
這句話惹怒了許多與歐蒂娜同級的二年級生，惱怒地瞪著那名高一生，齊刷刷地喊道：「高三也可以參加社團好嗎！」<br/>
歐蒂娜微笑，默默地看著眼前又鬧成一團的眾人。</p><p>一群人從燒肉店走出時已經晚上七點，一些門禁較晚的人拉著歐蒂娜打算架著壽星到KTV繼續慶祝，而近半數的人因門禁或其他的原因無法參加這項額外追加的活動，則在門口與歐蒂娜揮手告別。<br/>
現在回去，迎接她的也會是空蕩蕩的屋子與安希不在的寂寞，以及纏在心口擺脫不了的終將失去安希的那份不安，因此她最後還是答應了大夥一塊去KTV嘶喊、嘶吼的提議。<br/>
KTV包廂裡，奇奇跳上她的肩膀，安安份份地坐在那，絲毫沒有吵著要回去。<br/>
「你也怕寂寞嗎？」歐蒂娜摸著奇奇的小腦袋，在一群人舉著麥克風大聲合唱時，問著。</p><p> </p><p>時間來到晚上九點半，喧鬧後的眾人齊聚在大樓前，互相道別，踏上歸家的路。彩燈、霓虹、各式各色的街燈，充滿喜氣的街道，每過一段路口少卻一個、兩個離隊的友人，離開前那些人會將幫提的禮物一件一件交還，身旁的人越來越少，手上的重量越來越沉，在地鐵站出口，只剩下她一個人。<br/>
奇奇在她的口袋裡熟睡，冬夜郊區的空氣飄著一抹寂寥的寒冷氣味，成排的街燈照出的柏油馬路是清冷的灰色，她在路燈下呵出一口氣，呵出一團薄薄的白霧。-2℃的年末冬夜沒有下雪，卻很冷。<br/>
原本歐蒂娜以為看到家裡燈火通明會熱切地加快腳步，但她卻在木門前駐足了一陣，冰冷的空氣幽幽地刺著她的臉頰。<br/>
她不知道該如何面對安希。該如何像什麼也沒發生似地打招呼。雖然，她們真的什麼也沒發生。<br/>
歐蒂娜抿緊唇，將掛滿右手上的提袋放在腳邊，深吸一口氣，掏出鑰匙，推開木門。<br/>
當她提著大包小包越過木門，穿過庭院踏石，跨上石梯，蹭去外出鞋，踏過緣廊，打開紙門走進屋內時，時間已將近十點四十分。<br/>
安希穿著淡粉色的睡裙，單手撐著和室桌翻看新買的暢銷小說。<br/>
「你回來啦......比我早呢。」歐蒂娜雙手提著各色紙袋，在安希抬頭看向她時，勉強自己笑著與安希打招呼。<br/>
安希微微蹙眉，起身，「這麼重，怎麼不放下來？」<br/>
歐蒂娜應了一聲，彎下腰把禮物往桌上擺放。熟睡的小猴從歐蒂娜大衣口袋中滾落到桌上，轉了幾個圈後，搖搖晃晃地爬起。<br/>
安希幫著取過歐蒂娜手上的紙袋，眼內滑過一某責怪的顏色。「手好冰。」<br/>
說完，捂著歐蒂娜的手，「還記得送我手套，自己——」<br/>
歐蒂娜偏開頭，表情顯得狼狽。她不想再被安希提醒自己被遺忘與爽約了的事情。<br/>
抽手，「我去泡一下手。」歐蒂娜說。</p><p>僵硬的雙手浸在溫水裡，凍得青白的皮膚湧出一陣密密麻麻的刺痛。像被針刺一樣。<br/>
「什麼嘛。這算什麼啊。」歐蒂娜看著微微晃動的水面，喃喃地說。<br/>
「說什麼手套......」委屈像破閘的水，一股腦湧出，「收到禮物至少要回禮啊，就算不回禮也......」不要送別人禮物啊......<br/>
歐蒂娜嘴角突然上勾。<br/>
「搞什麼，又不是小孩子。」把手從水盆裡抽出，背過身，垂著眼，「安希有在乎的，喜......應該要替她開心......」<br/>
默默地將手上的水擦乾，捏著拳頭換上能給出的輕鬆、平常的表情，開門，踏出浴室。而迎向她的卻是一個白色亮面硬紙袋。<br/>
她嚇了一跳，反射性地退後。<br/>
安希將紙袋從她眼前稍往後移，笑著說：「你的禮物。耶誕和生日。」紙袋邊角烙著藏青色燙花，與提繩同色。<br/>
歐蒂娜一時間不知道該怎麼反應，愣在那，久久，才遲疑地伸出雙手捧著紙袋兩側，「謝謝......這是，」心跳不由自主的加快，「......你送我的嗎？」<br/>
安希打量了眼歐蒂娜，往兩邊看了看後說：「這裡好像也沒有別人。」<br/>
歐蒂娜默默地應了聲後，只是看著禮物，呆愣著。<br/>
「不打開來嗎？」安希問。<br/>
「呃、好。」<br/>
帶著一點忐忑與欣喜，歐蒂娜把禮物從提袋裡取出。<br/>
「毛衣和圍巾？」她有一點訝異，心裡迫切想知道一件事，「是......你織的嗎？」以前安希也有織過一件毛衣給她。<br/>
安希肯定了她的提問。「生日快樂。」彎了彎眉梢，「還好順利趕上。」<br/>
「可是我......」雙手緊緊握著提繩，「沒有看到你織毛衣和圍巾......」<br/>
「聽人說驚喜會加大收到禮物的快樂。」笑意藏在眼角。<br/>
——才不是。<br/>
太壞心眼了。看到安希的表情，歐蒂娜在心裡嘀咕，但前幾天看到照片與句子又自動自發地霸占了她的思緒。<br/>
「嗯......安希——」歐蒂娜視線往旁邊稍移。<br/>
「怎麼了？」<br/>
「......你送給小林的圍巾也是自己織的嗎？」<br/>
「小林？」<br/>
「和你同社團的小林桂。」<br/>
「桂同學的圍巾......怎麼會突然想知道？」安希問，「而且，怎麼會知道我送了他圍巾呢？」<br/>
「我......看了他的BLOG，上面說你送了他一條圍巾。也是紅色的。」<br/>
「我記得你跟他沒有交集喔。」<br/>
「嗯......」歐蒂娜看著安希的眼睛，「所以你也織給他了嗎？」<br/>
安希停頓了數秒，像在思考。<br/>
「你很介意嗎？我織圍巾給桂。」<br/>
——桂？<br/>
歐蒂娜的臉色瞬間變了。<br/>
安希突然換了話題，平靜地說：「奇奇告訴我你問我們什麼時後要搬走？」<br/>
捏著紙袋的指尖瞬間泛出白色，歐蒂娜錯開目光。<br/>
「.......嗯。」心裡一陣緊縮。她害怕將要聽到的答案，害怕安希已經在準備了。<br/>
安希端詳著她，片刻，「你希望我們搬走嗎？」<br/>
「不，不是這樣。」歐蒂娜立即否認。<br/>
這時，安希突然往前靠，在歐蒂娜反應過來前握住她緊握紙袋的手，兩人的臉貼得很近，幾乎是擦著歐蒂娜的臉頰。<br/>
「他只是剛好抽到我準備的交換禮物。」<br/>
溫熱的氣息灑在歐蒂娜的臉頰與耳垂，臉紅了起來。<br/>
「你在，吃醋嗎？」<br/>
「我......」<br/>
「開玩笑的。」安希從歐蒂娜的耳旁離開，「我們社團有耶誕交換禮物的活動，他的圍巾是在買你的禮物用的毛線時隨手買下的成品。去洗澡吧，不早了呢。」<br/>
安希沒有再看她，像沒事一樣繼續看著翻看到一半的暢銷小說。</p><p>之後安希沒有再在晚上回到自己的房間，而隔天一早歐蒂娜的BLOG上更新了一篇配著照片的置頂網誌，標題是『耶誕與生日』，圖片上有著一件淺藤色的毛衣以及紅酒色的圍巾，配文是很簡單的一句話——謝謝你親手織的禮物，安希。<br/>
而在下方卻又彷彿刻意般，附上一張照片——照片上有著安希親手繡的『UTENA』字樣——就好似想讓所有看到的人知道，這是親手繡的而不是買的。<br/>
在那之後，一連好幾個星期，歐蒂娜都會在不登出帳號的狀態下，刻意點擊安希社團同學小林桂的網誌，一定要確定自己的頭像每天都會登上小林桂的"誰來瀏覽"裡的首位才罷休。<br/>
同時，在難言的心思與情緒作祟下，歐蒂娜一有機會就硬是要穿上那件毛衣，再圍上那條圍巾到學校，直到有一天安希猶豫地問她......<br/>
「你很喜歡這套搭配嗎？」<br/>
「是啊。」歐蒂娜無他想地回答。<br/>
「可是，這兩樣配在一起，再搭配你的髮色，顏色不太配......」安希皺著眉，「我在準備時它們時，沒有想到你會同時將它們搭配進你的穿著裡。家裡衣櫃裡有其他衣服和圍巾。」<br/>
聽完安希的話後，歐蒂娜困窘地乾笑，臉頰又燒又燙。</p><p>這是個很幼稚，回想起來又很丟臉的事件，唯一讓歐蒂娜慶幸的是安希從來都不清楚前因後果，而從那次之後，歐蒂娜時刻提醒自己——不要亂吃醋，尤其無聊的飛醋。<br/>
不過顯然，吃醋這回事是門高深的學問，這點直到大學畢業一年後歐蒂娜才身體力行地了解到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《完》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 計較，而她很好看</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恢復記憶後，發呆回想就岔進了歐蒂娜的日常生活，成了她額外追加的新休閒活動，而夢境裡的境遇也時常彰顯它的獨特性和不可磨滅性以及......特殊的，預料之外的，魔力。<br/>
吻，裸體，赤足，水舞，星河......以及她在她的體內，她在她的深處掌控，她與她貼合，她和她裸吻。她更應該把注意力放在光怪陸離卻富含象徵性的畫面，去探討尋究所指的是什麼，去連結解析她的經歷與所想是否遺漏了些該被重視的面相，但每當回過神，指腹往往已先抵在唇上，摩挲夢中吻過安希的唇瓣。</p><p>朋友間是不會接吻的，就算是親密的象徵，或者玩笑般的打鬧，吻也不會到裸身相擁地接吻，更不會到超過吻的她在她的深處。<br/>
因此，她不去想這代表什麼意義。<br/>
只是......歐蒂娜似乎可以幻想出氣息、溫度、觸感、聲音、包裹後的緊縮和輕顫。每每想到這裡，她都會面紅耳赤地回到現實，再像要端正品行般挑出過往記憶的片段，仔細回顧。<br/>
不過，越回顧越不是滋味。<br/>
為什麼都是她在......說？<br/>
『為了見到你，我才來到這裡的。所以，不要怕這個我們能夠相逢的世界。』<br/>
『噯，無論你有什麼煩惱都來找我談吧。我想和你做朋友，而且我們總有一天會在一起。』<br/>
『姬宮，你並不知道，只要跟你在一起...我就能感到何等的幸福......』<br/>
『總有一天...總有一天我們會在一起......』<br/>
這些，現在想起來都像是......但怎麼都是她單方面說？安希呢？<br/>
她想來想去，印象最深的就是——『你和我還喜歡他時的迪奧斯很像，可是，你無法成為我的王子，因為你是女孩子……』<br/>
對呀，總有一天我們會在一起......現在在一起了還不是......<br/>
她不懂自己到底在不滿什麼。<br/>
『總有一天我們會在一起。』最近歐蒂娜回憶起這些片段都會撐著頭，瞇起眼，癟上嘴，再癟成嘟嘴的形狀，滿心滿意地想著「哪有人是這樣的，叫人逃走還要嫌棄人是笨蛋，什麼『 您明明只是被無辜捲入的...我明明也知道這一點...我卻利用了您的天真......』。」<br/>
而往往在這之後她會更不滿地對腦海裡記憶中的安希埋怨：「天真......說笨蛋更明白吧？」如此乾乾脆脆爽爽利利坦坦蕩蕩地向安希計較方寸，丈量長短寬窄——只在腦海裡。</p><p>有次在洗澡時，獨身一人的空間下，煙霧瀰漫中，歐蒂娜裸身對著鏡子裡的人影，抬手攏起黏在脖頸及肩膀上的長髮再束在腦後，想看一看短髮的自己，那個被夢境裡的安希偏愛的自己。<br/>
然後，她對鏡中的短髮女人說：「呆子。」<br/>
話剛落，突然間，所有的興致都沒了。一了百了地放任雙手重重向下跌，跌到底「啪」地打在凝結了水氣的大腿兩側，被困住的長髮也一口氣散下，而鏡中的人怎麼看都不是大波浪，怎麼看都還是現實中的長微卷。<br/>
「呆子。」她又說，拿起盛滿水的水勺，一把潑向鏡子，滿滿的水把鏡中赤身粉長髮的人，潑得淋漓。</p><p>人與人的相處是互相的，所以，她如果想聽到安希的......相等的確認，是可以理解的吧......？<br/>
只是想......想要互相，是可以被諒解的吧？<br/>
是，太超過的嗎？<br/>
在一樓客廳的榻榻米墊上倒立失敗，摔成大字型時，她看著鑲著白熾燈的木頭天花板，自己問自己。</p><p> 崇高，崇高的心這種事......<br/>
『你和我還喜歡他時的迪奧斯很像』——安希喜歡過迪奧斯，擁有崇高品格的迪奧斯。<br/>
安希對她的親近，也是因為她可能曾表現出一點崇高的品格吧。可是崇高這種事......崇高了就不能想要回報。<br/>
好不容易找到了她，如果重新相處，沒有過去那些不合理的處境，安希會不會發現記憶中的「歐蒂娜」是被美化過的？如果與記憶描繪出的美好不相符，如果安希發現她跟別人也沒什麼差別，一樣搖擺不堅定，一樣會軟弱不想面對，一樣......想要回報，做不到崇高，那......<br/>
夢境裡的她那樣的尖銳防備，不禮貌又不堂堂正正，那樣的她，夢境裡的安希還是一直陪伴著，怎樣都不放棄......<br/>
課堂裡，座位上，筆記本中，一個不好看的戴著平頂海軍帽白黑長袖制服的粉短髮少女，被畫了大大的叉叉。<br/>
圓珠筆的筆尖走珠摩擦著紙張纖維，黑色油墨不斷覆上同樣的軌跡，相叉的線條一遍又一遍蓋在那個不好看的白黑長袖制服平頂海軍帽粉短髮塗鴉上。<br/>
那時天空很藍，天氣很晴，雲很少，蔚藍一片。<br/>
眼角餘光中，反常的反覆交錯的手部動作吸引了注意，安希停下做筆記的動作，轉過頭，朝隔著走道的隔壁桌望，看到撐著頭，瞇著眼，癟著唇，癟到像要嘟嘴的......同居同床人。<br/>
窗外，天空很藍，天氣很晴，雲很少，蔚藍一片。而她，很好看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《完》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 段子集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>※ 《論安御姐開口說「我愛你」的可能場景》</b>
</p>
<p>安希很喜歡親吻她的後背，做愛時更著迷於從後方環著她，啃噬白皙的頸部，托撫柔軟的胸脯，用指尖刮著挺立的乳尖，魅惑地引誘她開口要求下一步。<br/>
她顫抖地喘息，聽著安希帶著慾望的聲音，鼻息撲撒在她的頸側、下頷、臉頰、耳廓。<br/>
「你知道當時刺穿你時......我...想說什麼嗎？」<br/>
「嗯......嗯...？」她的詢問聲散在柔膩的鼻音裡。溫熱柔軟的嘴唇，濕熱的舌頭，緩緩地、緩緩地在她的耳朵邊緣輕含、輕觸，緩緩地、緩緩地就要化掉了似的，好燙。<br/>
下身很緊， 那個會被碰觸到的地方，一抽一抽的。<br/>
「唔....嗯......」<br/>
安希的舌頭舔向她敏感發紅的耳垂，濕濘，一波一波衝打著她的感官。<br/>
突然，她擰住眉，露出痛苦表情。<br/>
「嗯...唔......啊...安、安希......」<br/>
安希鬆開牙齒，兩個深深的牙印印在耳垂上。<br/>
「跟那時候一樣都不會推開呢。」<br/>
「怎麼突然......」歐蒂娜微微側過頭，抬手撫摸著安希的臉龐。<br/>
「那時想對你說......」安希吻上了留有齒痕的耳垂，「我愛你。」</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>※ 《我就是愛看歐木頭寵著撒嬌的安御姐 之一》</b>
</p>
<p>自從戴上婚戒後，歐蒂娜發現安希越來越......有很多時候，安希會睜大著眼，好無辜好無辜地說不想煮飯，嗯，很多時候。<br/>
例如，現在。<br/>
她坐在床緣，正打算起身，這時安希像條游魚靈巧地游到她的身後。<br/>
「想吃蛋包飯。」安希攀著她，頭靠在她的肩上說。<br/>
「嗯？好啊，家裡食材夠嗎？」歐蒂娜停下起身的動作，重新坐了下來。<br/>
「夠......可是想吃你做的蛋包飯。」<br/>
「嗯......」歐蒂娜邊笑邊側過頭看著安希，「所以你才掛在我的身上？」<br/>
安希毫不猶豫地點頭，「而且也不想洗碗。」<br/>
「好像有點懶惰喔。」<br/>
「恩......」安希微微噘嘴的表情一閃而過，「也不想擦碗。」<br/>
「越說越明顯了，光明正大偷懶喔。」<br/>
「可是我不想檢討。」語氣裡混著明目張膽的驕傲。<br/>
「好吧，那在餐廳或者客廳等我？」<br/>
「嗯......不要。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「想掛在你身上。」<br/>
「偷懶到......要人背你到樓下？」歐蒂娜笑著說。<br/>
安希想了想說：「樓梯那段我自己走。」用以表示她也不是只顧著為難寵著自己的人。<br/>
歐蒂娜一陣好笑。<br/>
「可是背著沒辦法做飯呀......」<br/>
「那靠在你的背上。」<br/>
「會變樹懶喔。」<br/>
安希將身體緊緊貼伏在歐蒂娜身上。<br/>
「嗯。」爽快地承認。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>※ 《我就是愛看歐木頭寵著撒嬌的安御姐 之二》</b>
</p>
<p>所謂的任性也許可以用以下的狀況描述。當一隻綠眼狐狸像貓一樣慵懶地躺在你的懷裡，不想做飯也不想你去張羅食物，但卻喊著餓，不斷用水汪汪的眼神要你解決這項難解的問題時，或許就是任性了。</p>
<p>「可是你不起來我也沒有辦法煮飯呀。」歐蒂娜苦笑著說。<br/>
「嗯......起不來。」安希玩著歐蒂娜的手指，認真思考後說。<br/>
歐蒂娜看著伴侶不知第幾次取下她的婚戒，比劃著好似想要套在其他指頭上，終於忍不住提醒。<br/>
「戒指的尺寸是按著無名指選的，沒辦法套進其他手指呀......」<br/>
安希沈吟一陣，把戒指重新套回歐蒂娜的無名指上，再對比著自己左手的同款婚戒，左右擺弄後作下結論。<br/>
「還是套在無名指上比較好看。」<br/>
歐蒂娜揉了揉眉心，模樣有點無奈，唇角卻流淌著笑意。<br/>
「那你要起來了嗎？不是說餓了？」<br/>
安希看著歐蒂娜，略微挪了挪身體。「不要。」繼續舒服地窩著。<br/>
「那不吃中餐？」<br/>
安希搖頭。<br/>
「餓......」<br/>
歐蒂娜嘆了一口氣，臉頰貼上安希的髮頂，稍微用力地摟住了任性撒嬌的伴侶，目光搜索逡巡著想要找尋救星——自家小猴。<br/>
「奇奇——」<br/>
沒義氣想溜走的小猴被逮個正著，僵硬地轉過小小的身體。<br/>
「冰箱裡有果汁，還有幾盤早上做的冷盤，幫我端過來好嗎？麻煩你了......晚上我們去外面吃壽司吧，你喜歡的那間。」<br/>
才說完，耳邊就傳來安希不配合的聲音。「不想出門......」<br/>
歐蒂娜哭笑不得地看著使著性子耍賴的人，再滿臉歉意地看著奇奇從興奮到垂下小腦袋瓜。<br/>
「......奇奇......明天中餐你想吃什麼都可以......冰箱，拜託你了。」<br/>
確認中餐終於有著落後，歐蒂娜輕輕捏了捏安希的臉頰，「你啊......」<br/>
「看你苦惱很有趣嘛。」<br/>
「真是......」</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>※ 《所謂的友情：若葉的忠告》</b>
</p>
<p>可能在大一的時候，大概是歐蒂娜與安希交往快一年的那時，有天下午歐蒂娜在課後必經的小道旁被一道黑影攔住，那黑影突然以迅雷不及掩耳地速度湊到她的身前，揪住她的手臂。<br/>
歐蒂娜立刻抬手掙脫，再反扣住對方手腕，就要將那人側摔時，一張賊兮兮的笑臉突地湊來，是若葉。<br/>
歐蒂娜下意識地鬆手，正要開口埋怨對方的冒失時，若葉一把拉住她，不由分說地拖著她拔腿飛奔。<br/>
到了一處沒什麼人會經過的實驗大樓一隅，若葉停下腳步，顧不上氣喘吁吁，盯著歐蒂娜興奮地問：「欸欸，你們那個了嗎？」<br/>
歐蒂娜喘口氣後，一臉莫名，「我們？那個？你在說什麼？」<br/>
「就是那個呀！」<br/>
「那個？哪個？」<br/>
「那個......」若葉往兩旁看了下，確認沒有人接近後，快速攬過歐蒂娜的脖子，小聲地說，「做愛。」<br/>
歐蒂娜聽完後立刻彈開，雙頰泛紅，「什麼這個，那個的。」說著聲音越來越小，樣子越來越彆扭。<br/>
「就知道你沒用。」若葉抬手，不給歐蒂娜反駁的機會，接著語重心長地說：「歐蒂娜，能心甘情願被公主攻的王子才是好王子，能讓女友吃乾抹淨才能吃到女友。」</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>※ 《戀人濾鏡這回事》</b>
</p>
<p>某年某月的某一天，那時歐蒂娜與安希還沒有交往，也還沒有找回過去的記憶，大概是在高二開學沒多久。<br/>
某個誰對歐蒂娜說：「你不覺得安希很棒嗎？漂亮、安靜、低調、不爭風吃醋、喜歡小動物、會彈鋼琴、喜歡閱讀、還會做飯，根本就是超棒的理想對象啊！而且身材超好的，完美女性，完美太太呀！」<br/>
當時的歐蒂娜，挑著眉。「啪」的一聲課本拍到了對方臉上。<br/>
「口水流下來了。」<br/>
「哎，你幫我吧，你跟她不是每天上下學嗎？」那人把書本從臉上拿下，鍥而不捨地透露自己的欣賞。<br/>
「你要我幫你......追安希？」<br/>
「對，對，她超棒的。」</p>
<p>後來的細節歐蒂娜忘光了，不過......<br/>
看著換下花店工作裝，穿上居家服在餐廳裡忙碌晚餐的安希，回想起這件事的歐蒂娜環著胸，右手搓搓臉頰捏捏下巴，眼睛時而張大時而瞇小，眉毛一下這邊低一下那邊高。<br/>
心裡嘀嘀咕咕......<br/>
『分明是壞心眼、也不吃虧、愛欺負人、一定有小筆記本、不只喜歡小動物是各種各樣的動物、廚藝......嗯.......』<br/>
『不過那傢伙......還挺有眼光。』<br/>
歐蒂娜的表情柔和。<br/>
『安希，很溫柔。』<br/>
接著，歐蒂娜換上廚房用的拖鞋，走進廚房，在安希彎下腰清洗蔬菜時，從身後環抱她。<br/>
「嗯......我來洗吧。」<br/>
安希彎起淺淺的笑容，「好呀。」</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>※ 《我就是愛看歐木頭寵著撒嬌的安御姐 之三》</b>
</p>
<p>在冬日長假的某一夜裡，臥室中暖氣徐徐吹拂，靜謐的室內，只有奇奇的鼾聲與偶爾傳出的磨牙聲。<br/>
安希屏息，仔細聽了會才聽到一旁傳來的淺淺呼吸聲，均勻沉穩，安希一邊聽著蘊含節奏的聲音，一邊在心理默默數數，想讓自己能好好睡去。<br/>
月光流過窗簾的間隙，堆積在窗前的地板上，亮得一地如水窪，睡意散得一乾二凈，思緒越來越清晰，安希終是側過身，往歐蒂娜睡著的那側望。</p>
<p>歐蒂娜背對著她。</p>
<p>闇夜漆黑的安靜臥房中，朦朧的幽光下，蓋在身上的蓬鬆棉被讓歐蒂娜的肩頭顯得更高了點，平添一股難以靠近感。<br/>
注視著背對她側睡的戀人，安希忽地往前靠，手攬上了歐蒂娜較平時高出一小截高度的肩頭。<br/>
歐蒂娜模糊地應了聲。<br/>
「天氣有點冷。」安希的聲音暈進棉被中，像對自己解釋一樣。<br/>
「唔......」歐蒂娜困乏地睜開眼，再轉過身，「會冷？我去把暖氣調高一點。」<br/>
說著就要起來，安希拉住了她，把身體往歐蒂娜的被窩裡挪，靠在歐蒂娜的胸口，閉上雙眼，微微搖頭。<br/>
「不冷了嗎？」歐蒂娜單手摟著安希，把身上的棉被分了一半蓋在安希的身上，再伸手將安希落下的棉被拉過，仔細地包裹住說會冷的戀人，「不需要把室溫調高一點？」<br/>
安希願多說什麼，臉龐貼著歐蒂娜，「不冷了。」</p>
<p>歐蒂娜納悶地看著將自己埋進她懷裡的安希，隨著深夜驟醒的昏沉逐漸退去，安希反常的舉動在歐蒂娜的腦海中漸漸被組織起來。<br/>
她好像，發現了點什麼。<br/>
稍稍加重手臂的力道，歐蒂娜的眸光變得更加溫和。<br/>
「我們......明天去買大一點的棉被？」語氣帶上一絲絲笑意。<br/>
安希停頓了會，「......只是今天想睡得近一點。」她知道不怎麼掩飾的心思被識破了。<br/>
「可是......」<br/>
安希從歐蒂娜胸口前離開，抬起頭看向歐蒂娜，臉上有些疑惑。<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「可是，」歐蒂娜的嘴角微揚，「我偶爾也會想睡得近一點。」<br/>
安希愣了下，接著把自己更貼近歐蒂娜。<br/>
「嗯。」</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>※ 《安希的拖延症》</b>
</p>
<p>這種不大不小的問題安希也是有的，而且還挺嚴重。<br/>
上大學後安希與歐蒂娜兩人專業不同，排課時間也有差異，剛好歐蒂娜所選的科系有不少實驗課，所以堂數比安希多上不少，也因為這原因歐蒂娜常常要一早前往學校，而已經習慣一起吃早餐、一塊上學的兩人還是維持著原本的習慣，因此，一早到圖書館報到就成了安希的每日行程。<br/>
有了這段空檔後，“明天還有時間”就成了蠱惑她的甜美呢喃，於是每個上學日的早晨，安希平靜的表情下「昨天怎麼沒把資料準備好......」、「前幾天擬好的報告大綱現在還是大綱呀......」、「這種事不能再讓它發生......」、「一篇報告對獎學金的影響是......」各式小劇場翻騰無休。</p>
<p>今天，一如既往，在安希淺淺的笑容下，舉止得體不疾不徐中，懊喪得想發發脾氣。<br/>
忽然，安希停下手上的動作，盯著公用電腦的螢幕，點開標著“重要”標示的郵件，接著退卻臉上所有表情。<br/>
——都是沒有在一起做作業的錯。<br/>
又再次為了DEADLINE而內心波瀾起伏的安希，又一次確認了問題的根本原因。</p>
<p>當晚，歐蒂娜看著滿桌除了冰還是冰的冰品大餐，一時間不知該如何反應。雖然裡面有不少夏令水果。<br/>
「天熱，消暑。」安希笑笑地說。<br/>
「呃，好。」歐蒂娜回。<br/>
之後趁著安希不注意，歐蒂娜偷偷地跟奇奇咬耳朵。<br/>
「她是不是又......」<br/>
「啾！」<br/>
「......果然。」</p>
<p>抖著渾身發冷的身體吃完晚餐後，歐蒂娜決定正面解決這個問題，就算水果能填飽肚子，營養價值也高，但透心涼到直冒寒氣還是少來幾次好，於是，大熱天開著熱水洗著飯後餐盤的歐蒂娜，深吸一口氣後不斷給自己加油打氣。<br/>
『勇者，是不畏艱難的。』<br/>
『勇者，是可以戰勝難關的。』<br/>
『勇者，是能堅持信念的。』<br/>
『勇者......女友，不會比惡龍更恐怖......』</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>《完》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 沉迷網購</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是發生在她們三十歲時的事，安希在生日時收到了歐蒂娜送給她的iPhone 5，一開始一切都很美好，直到歐蒂娜發現手機霸占了安希所有的目光前，一切真的都很美好。<br/>
這兩個星期從一大清早兩人醒來開始，早安吻變得敷衍，至少對歐蒂娜而言兩人間的早安吻變得很敷衍，常還沒來得及對視說聲早安，安希就溜走了。<br/>
早餐也變得隨意，她已經連續四個星期的早餐都在吃麥片，鮮奶泡原味五穀麥片、鮮奶泡蔓越莓五穀麥片、鮮奶泡藍莓五穀麥片，鮮奶泡黑麥片，好吧，至少吃黑麥片時鮮奶裡還加了不知道是什麼東西組成的綠色物質，讓鮮奶成奶綠色，以色澤搭配來看也算是用心兼顧營養攝取了。<br/>
而每日變換口味的沙拉則被蘋果、草莓或柑橘取代，雖然她並不介意但這不是安希會做的事，而且一連吃了四個星期。過去安希總會在一個禮拜裡挑上三到四天準備中午的便當，避免兩人吃膩外食，但這四個禮拜她們卻連續吃了二十八天的外賣午餐，而且看起來很有可能繼續吃下去，雖然每天吃的菜色都不相同。<br/>
至於晚餐，歐蒂娜不知道該如何評價，豐盛，非常豐盛，如果不考慮是微波食物、冷凍食物、已調味好的食物，那晚餐能得到很豐盛的評語。</p><p>如果只是早安吻與三餐的異於平常，那也還好，只是安希的行為不尋常到夜晚不再與她談天，也不再習慣性地捧著書翻看，好幾次歐蒂娜試圖與安希聊些日常趣事，花束與植株的批發進貨，甚至安排休店來場假期旅遊都只得到「嗯，好。」的回應。<br/>
而當她反問安希剛剛兩人說了什麼時，安希則會一臉迷惑地抬頭，下一句常是：「嗯？」或者「嗯......再說一次？」<br/>
另外，安希也不再開口說要一起外出購物，甚至連回家途中也不再順道一起逛超市，從店裡走到地鐵，從地鐵走回家的步伐明顯變快許多，急匆匆地不似以往的悠閒放鬆。</p><p>在經歷了三個星期的諸多不尋常後，一個夜裡，歐蒂娜困擾地詢問安希，想好好談談是不是發生了什麼她不知道的事，有什麼是她能做的嗎？<br/>
當時安希面露疑惑，那個模樣看在歐蒂娜眼裡只顯得是她自己在大驚小怪。那個夜晚，安希抱著她，像在安撫胡思亂想的戀人似的，卻讓她結生了矛盾。矛盾煩擾著她，在後來的七天裡她又嘗試再與安希溝通，得到的答案依然相同，加成下來的矛盾孵化成了忐忑。<br/>
常常聽人說七年是考驗一對情侶、伴侶的關鍵時間點，渡得過去兩人的感情會更加緊密、貼合、溫馨；而若渡不過......<br/>
她做好失去安希，失去現有生活的準備了......嗎？</p><p>如果只計算交往的時間，她們早已經過了七年，而如果把兩人相陪相伴的時間也涵蓋進去，那也過了兩個七年，怎麼都該很穩定才是。難道是因為太穩定，所以安希倦怠了？這個想法讓歐蒂娜憂慮。</p><p>今日深夜要睡前，歐蒂娜看著躺在床上仍滑著手機不肯放下，也不怎麼與她互動的安希，她坐起身，猶豫一陣後拍了拍安希的手臂。<br/>
安希應了一聲，雙眼仍是看著螢幕，分給她的注意力只有眼角餘光。<br/>
一時間歐蒂娜突然不知該怎麼再往下說，奇奇在一旁帶著眼罩熟睡，一樣打著呼嚕，眼前的伴侶也忙碌著，臥室裡的沉默與靜似乎只有她能感受到。<br/>
就連她現在的不出聲，伴侶也沒有察覺。<br/>
又過了一段沒有交流的時間，那段時間長到歐蒂娜認為就算她背對安希躺下沉眠，安希也不會發覺。她自嘲地笑了笑，雙手揉了揉兩頰，想要自然一點，接著開口說：「我們...是不是........」<br/>
安希專注的側臉令她收住話語，嘆了一口氣。她帶著憂鬱，深吸一口氣，勉強笑著說：「你是不是覺得膩了？總是......在盯著手機。」<br/>
正忙碌於諸多APP與網站間的安希聽到歐蒂娜的話後莫名所以，轉頭看向伴侶。<br/>
「嗯......你送的，想好好使用。」<br/>
歐蒂娜一陣沉默，無言地望著安希。<br/>
「嗯......有些折扣規則有點麻煩，要花點時間研究。」<br/>
歐蒂娜仍然不知道該怎麼反應。<br/>
安希把手機放到一旁，也跟著坐了起來，她發現歐蒂娜的反應不太尋常。<br/>
「嗯......集點數，或湊滿特殊條件，也要查產品實際使用經驗，正反評價都確認了才好決定。」<br/>
歐蒂娜揉了揉額角，忍住想嘆氣的衝動。<br/>
「還要考慮到符不符合我們，像一開始只看到促銷，跟符合檢驗標章就買了，結果......好像有點買太多了。」<br/>
歐蒂娜忽然覺得各式各樣的麥片、水果、外賣、冷凍食品在眼前漂浮。<br/>
「安希。」歐蒂娜忍不住打斷安希的自白。<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「麥片、冷凍食品還有很多嗎？」她做好了心理準備。<br/>
「麥片......嗯......當初買了一大箱。」<br/>
一大箱？大前天開冷凍庫差點闔不起來，一罐罐金屬桶從零食櫃堆到客廳地板像堆積木、疊城堡似的，這些她忍住不問的事突然有了解答。<br/>
嚥下一口口水，問：「那，冷凍食品？」內心掙扎著。<br/>
「剛訂了這星期的份，有幾間店評價很好，我們還沒試過。」<br/>
聽到安希直白的回答，歐蒂娜幾不可查地抖了下，那一絲絲僥倖的小苗就這樣砰的沒了。<br/>
歐蒂娜強自穩定心神，張開嘴飛快地說：「嗯，好東西要與好朋友們分享，明天我拿去分享給里彌，星期六若葉來我們也分享給她吧，要是她那天沒來店裡，星期一傍晚我送到她的公司去，就這樣說定了！」接著像想到什麼重要的事似的，雙目微凜，「啊，還有，最近洗碗、曬衣服、收衣服做得有點膩了，我們對換吧，三餐我來準備！」<br/>
「可是......」<br/>
像要增加決斷般，歐蒂娜表情嚴肅了起來：「就這樣說定了，嗯。」斷然地點頭。<br/>
「嗯......好。」安希有些猶豫。<br/>
「三樣好像太多了，洗碗還是我來好了。」<br/>
「......你不喜歡吃那些東西嗎？那我換不同的食物，剛好前陣子在網上看到有人推薦。」<br/>
歐蒂娜五味雜陳地望著安希。<br/>
半晌，「我們明天休店吧！去刺激本地市場消費，本地經濟需要我們。」<br/>
「那我看一下網上有沒有打折卷、促銷優惠之類的，你有要特定的店家嗎？還是我查查看網上評價？」安希伸手要拿起手機。<br/>
歐蒂娜連忙制止她，臉糾成一團，有苦說不出的模樣。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;完&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>嗯，對了，《傷口》我還沒寫，心虛中，啊哈哈哈哈哈......<br/>這裡的《傷口》指的是新編版。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>